<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking up by cassio_peia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802129">Waking up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassio_peia/pseuds/cassio_peia'>cassio_peia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LMAO, Other, awesamdad, based off of the events of march 1st, ghostinnit, hey besties why are their real names in the tags i wonder, i feel so bad for sam oh my goddd dude, idk but heres tommy angst, okay okay enough lemme get on w the story, pov of ghostinnit after he dies, ranboo and jack are just mentioned, still not over it tbh, theyre like in the back but never named lmao, tommy just dies ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassio_peia/pseuds/cassio_peia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When I wake up, <br/>I don't really remember anything. There's people outside, and I don't know why they look so familiar to me.</p><p>||</p><p>Basically ghostinnit wakes up forgetting who is he, and he catches Sam telling Tubbo, Ranboo, and Jack about his death but he doesn't know they're talking about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmao this made my twitter mutuals cry have fun</p><p>my twitter is @cassio_peia__</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up.</p><p>	The last thing I saw before waking up was a masked man punching me. What was I doing? Was I being a big enough jerk for that? My brain hurts a bit when I wake up. When I wake up, the masked man is in the same room I was last in, he's sitting in the corner hugging. someone. He doesn't notice me. I call out to him, but I don't make any noise. The person he's holding is unmoving and familiar. My brain hurts just thinking about it, but I don't know who the masked man is. Looking around the room, it's scary. The walls are pitch black and it looks almost like a jail cell. I don't see any way to get out so I lean against the wall and, fall through? When could I do that?</p><p>	I chose not to think about, It gets me out of wherever I just was, and as I continue through the walls I find myself outside. A giant blue sea below me. I don't fall. Looking back behind me, the building I was in was massive, in the middle of the ocean. I could see land not too far away from it though. </p><p>	I make my way to the front of the building, there's people! I feel like I know them. I get closer and try to say hi but they aren't focused on me. There's a tall man at the entrance of the building wearing heavy armor, he has a mask too, but it's pulled down so I can see his face. He looks sad. There's three other people there, a man with glasses tinted different colors who looks annoyed, a very very tall man with unnatural skin tones, split down the middle of his face, perfect black and white, he has pointy ears and a lowered tail, and then a blonde short kid with ram horns growing out the side of his head, he may be short but his posture was tall.</p><p>	"Tubbo.." The tall armored man with the mask spoke first, his tone matching the look on his face. The name sounds familiar though. I turn to the other 3 and the blonde one is the one to respond. Ah, he must be Tubbo. I think to myself, once again wondering where I remember the boy from.</p><p> </p><p>	"Yo, what the hell happened in there?" The blonde boy, Tubbo, asks. He seems impatient, slightly panicked. He talks fast.</p><p>	The question makes the armored man look even more distraught, guilty maybe. "I couldn't get there in time..." His words are heavy, I feel bad for him not even knowing what happened. The blonde boy asks the question I wanted to.</p><p>"In time for what Sam?"</p><p> </p><p>	"I..- I didn't think that Dream would actually.. Kill him." The armored man, --I think who's probably Sam-- stares at the ground, starting to cry. I want to hug him. But I think it would be weird, seeing as the man doesn't seem to be paying attention to me. He seems so familiar, he radiates a nice energy. He feels like home. A strange feeling, I subconsciously move closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>	"What do you mean?" The blonde boy speaks again. His voice is airy, he's british, I'm british too. My eyes squint as I look back to him. I remember him from somewhere. Flashes of a sunset view from a park bench and loud cheerful music play in my mind. I stumble back. What does that have to do with Tubbo?</p><p>"They were in the cell and-" Tubbo cuts him off.</p><p>"Why was he in the cell still?"</p><p>	"And I came and I gave them the food cause I was trying to figure out what happened then-" His rant pauses, Sam chokes back a sob. "He actually did it." Tubbo is confused, asking how. Didn't he care if the person died? Why is he being so calm? Was the person who died the one I saw the masked man hugging? The thought makes me want to throw up. That unmoving body in the box with the masked man? Did the masked man kill him too? I remember Sam mentioned someone, Dream. Was Dream the masked man?</p><p>	"Wait so what are you saying exactly?" Tubbo asks again. Wasn't he paying attention? Someone died. They're still in the cell with the masked man, Dream. What if they're still alive? Why was he still there? Why didn't Sam move him? I furrow my brow, all of my attempts of shouting at the shorter blonde are futile. I make no sound, nobody hears me. Can they not see me either?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm saying that... Tommy's gone." Sam goes silent. Everyone goes silent. The tall man in the back and the man with tinted glasses share a glance.</p><p>	Tommy. Tommy sounded familiar. Who was Tommy?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Well that sucks." My head slams up at Tubbo as he says that. Why doesn't he care? Someone *died*.</p><p>"What..?" The tall half and half man in the back whispers. He sounds sad, sad like Sam did. Sad like I am. Not sad like Tubbo.</p><p>"So like, he's died?" I try screaming at Tubbo, telling him yes. Why am I getting so mad about it? So, upset? It doesn't make sense. Why? I don't know the person. I'm not even sure I know Tubbo. The tall man in the back steps forward and asks about the death again.</p><p>Didn't they get it? Sam took a deep breath. "I mean, yeah. Dream actually killed him."</p><p> </p><p>"Can we kill Dream?"</p><p> </p><p>I expect to hear a yes, or some consequence to be given. "I- No. We can’t."</p><p> </p><p>I can't focus on much, they talk a little more, but I'm just focused on Sam. He doesn't look like he's crying anymore but his face is red and when he speaks, it's a low mumble.</p><p>	Then I heard a small laugh. I look over, and Tubbo's giggling. Sam shakes his head before going back into the large building. I follow him, glancing back at the others. The man with the tinted glasses was gone and Tubbo had tears in his eyes as he watched Sam walk away. The tall man seemed concerned. I rub at my palms before seeing where Sam went<br/>	He went back into the building, going through many automated gates and it looks very difficult. He passes by where I recognize the cell with Dream in it. I get a bad vibe from it and silently hope he leaves. He mumbles something too quiet for me to hear and then leaves down a hallway, there's glass covering up one of the lights and I pause for a moment.</p><p>Blonde hair, blue eyes, red and white baseball tee.</p><p>Everything the person in the cell was wearing.</p><p>Was that me?</p><p> </p><p>	I feel the sick feeling from earlier again and shake my head, following after Sam. I could think about that later. He's walking up steps, to the roof. He sighs before taking off his armor. He unclipped his mask and set it next to the pile of armor before sitting on the edge of the building, watching the sunset. I sit next to him. It feels familiar. The scene from earlier flashes through my mind again, music and a sunset view from a park bench.</p><p>Sam lets out a shaky breath and tears stream down his face. I want to hug him. I hug him. He doesn't say anything but I feel him slightly lean into my touch. He looks back to the sunset before whispering under his breath.</p><p>"Today I believe I've made my first mistake as a warden..." His voice cracks. "I'm so sorry Tommy, I've failed you as a father." I want to tell him it's okay.</p><p>But he doesn't hear me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is rlly short lmao<br/>i might write more stuff on my twitter though, who knows</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>